John von Hastings
John Hastings is an afflicted Stormwindian human who is the Husband of Affinaria Hastinngs and is the High Commander of the Rangers and the Baron of Seradane. "While we do not want to risk our citizens directly in the current war on behalf of the Alliance, we have sworn loyalty to both Stormwind and Darnassus. And as such, we will fight alongside our allies, even if it is a meager contribution."-John's statement in relation to the status of the Fourth War. History Early Life John Hastings was born out of wedlock thirty years ago. This was not bolding well for the man already. The young boy, without a father to look up to, began to see the Military officers as the best a man can do for one's self, starting a passion of the Army and Navy. Military Life John joined the army when he turned 18 and was assigned to the 81st Lancers. He served in Ashenvale, where he developed a massive pull to elven culture and converted to the Night Elven religion. During his time in Ashenvale, he made a close friend(And lover) with Lieutenant Sarah Smith, a fellow officer and cavalryman. The two, when not busy with their work, often stole time together, talking philosophy and politics. This time was not to last however. On one patrol, Sarah was killed by Horde archers, along with half of the patrol. John went into deep depression afterwards, keeping Sarah's dog tags in honor of her. After several months of depression, John pulled himself together in order to become a capable officer, remaining in Kalimdor until his unit was pulled back to Stormwind for reserve status. After several months of no action, John learned of an elite force called the Rangers was recruiting. He transferred units, longing for the haste and thrust of battle. While he initially remained low in the ranks during his first few weeks, John was selected to be Commander Eren's second. John performed his duties to the "T", and personally setting up the Rangers' Board of Medals and Awards Acquisition and Distribution. While the man initially retained his rank, John was promoted to sergeant and second in command to the Vanguard. Even with the amount of responsibility and lack of desire to keep rising in the ranks, John was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was placed as the second-in-command of the Rangers as a whole, despite his unwillingness to do so. Despite the stress and paperwork he kept getting, as well as the orders for negotiations, John did his job faithfully. This only caused him to be promoted to Commander, making him equal to the division commanders of the Rangers. John was soon promoted to High Commander, despite his protests. After the promotion, he was tasked to plan the Invasion of Quel'thalas. While John was extremely reluctant to even undertake the job, he did draft up plans. While the man was shipwrecked and the Rangers' higher-ups got word, John (Under the assumption that he was dead) was made into a Knight of Elune and thus bound to the Kaldorei People. But he was alive and several days after he returned, he was notified that he was knighted. While John took up the mantle humbly, he worried that because of it, he might end up dead before his time. Recent History John went north to partake in the campaign in Arathi Highlands, aiming to prevent his comrades from being cut off and surrounded. While he was engaged, John was recalled back to Stormwind to oversee his daughter's arrest. This ended up having John cutting all his connections to allies and friends as he went deep into the forests of Stormwind, killing whatever moved and ended up covered in blood and gore. After calming, John began looking into establishing his own legacy and his families future. Thus he founded House of Hastings and the Barony of Seradane, seeking to preserve its culture and provide a home to those who do not have many other options. The Dark Times The Dark Times is what John refers to in relation to his life and the Blood War. Despite the multiple joys of his life, including expecting a child, John fears that the war will make its way to Stormwind, despite the Alliance Dominance in the Eastern Kingdoms. Relationships(Family and Friends) Aria Shadeclaw These two lovebirds met soon after John transferred to the Rangers, quickly falling in love and marrying. It was not long before a child was beginning to form in Aria. But due to a warlock, she had a miscarriage. Larele, who was with child herself, offered to have her daughter to be adopted by the couple. While john remained on the front lines, Aria stayed home to take care of the child. Larele Moonfang(Diseased) John and Larele are close friends who have shared battles over the brief time in the same order. John proved to Larele to be a capable officer and advanced him up the ranks in the short time, often appointing John as her second or the commander when she was in dispose. Zeleon Moonfang Oh boy... John and Zeleon have a tense relationship to say the least. Maz Dearun These two have a rough-housing relationship. John considers Maz to be a trusted confidant in sensitive matters regarding many issues, and often is consulting her in certain matters. Mengersh Barrancas John and Meng still communicate despite going their separate ways after their time in the 81st Lancers. Liam Yorkson Despite the constant explosions and coffee of his engineering, John considers Liam to be a good friend and a man of honor and integrity. Full List Appearances Scars John, having seen extensive combat in his ten years of service, bears numerous scars. The most visible ones that most see are across his face. John bears a scar afros the bridge of his nose, several across his cheeks and neck, and one over his right eye. Most of his other scars are hidden, only known by his closest friends and advisors. These include several deep scars across his chest, several shallow scars on his arms and legs and several puncture scars on his shoulders. Armor John often uses his older Stormwind Armor or his newer "Knight" armor with purple hues. Both sets bear many dents. But always, his Stormwind Tabard is displayed with pride. Weapons/Extra Equipment John often has his standard issue steel sword that has several runes engraved into it, proving it with additional durability and accuracy. These runes were blessed by a Priestess of Elune when John converted to the religion. There is one extra runeblade that John carries: Elune's Justice. This blade has both the jagged edge(representing the chaos of the Worgen Curse), yet smooth and tranquil runes(Representing the soothing tranquility that comes to Elune's followers). John use Elune's Justice alone or in tandem with his officer blade, for which he named Goldrinn's Fang. Elune's Justice was made with blessed Elunite and Ashenvale Wood for a hilt. He also carries a long lance and a long sword, both granted to him when he became a Lancer and a Commander respectively. The Lance itself is made of Ironwood and Steel, noting its age and service. The sword itself is made of platinum and a gold trimmed hilt of ironwood. He often carries two flintlocks for last ditch close quarters defense(before he uses his claws). While the technology is highly outdated, it does not mean it is no less effective. Other John has grey hair, probably due to the stress, despite being Thirty Years Old. He has the dog tags of Sarah Smith around his neck along with his own dog tags and locket of his family. As a man of humble beginnings, John hardly even state his accolades, let alone display them while in uniform. Only his rank is shown while in uniform. Music/References * Voice is Morgan Freeman * Light in the Black-Sabaton * Resist and Bite-Sabaton Family Affinaria Hastings- The wife of John Hastings, Affinaria(or Aria) is a Kaldorei Druid who ends up staying with their adopted child, Arsong Moonfang, while John is away on business, unfortunately. Thera Hastings- The 'Teenager' of Kaldorei society, Thera is his, albeit troublesome, daughter that resembles John a little bit too much. Arsong Moonfang- The last Child of Larele Moonfang, John considers Arsong his flesh and blood and tries to make time to see her whenever possible. Military Service Notable Campaigns Ashenvale Campaign(Horde-Alliance Conflict) Stormheim(Broken Shore Campaign) War of Thorns(Captured briefly) Tirisfal Campaign and following Siege of Lordaeron (Lead Rangers for most of the campaign) Ranks held Currently John is drafting a constitution and laws for the Baronage of Seradane, as well as navigating the politics carefully. Trivia * John, when not at ceremonies, is often overlooking reports and other Ranger related information. * He goes through armor like it is nothing, mainly due to frontline action. * John, while he does not admit it, has a large amount of respect for the 42nd, especially Commander Everhurst and Knight-Lieutenant Luxford. * John has two adopted Daughters, Arsong and Thera. * John still regrets the loss of his good friend, Lt Sarah Smith, while serving in the Alliance-Horde War. * He is known as the 'Fur Rocket' within the ranks of the Rangers, even though he hates the term. * Due to the Worgen Curse, he is more prone to 'snap', but he often holds it in until no one sees his true rage. * While John is relaxing, which is rare, he is spending time with his family. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Nobility